Existence
by AniBlaire
Summary: When life becomes nothing but Existence, can Rachel survive with everyone gone and controlled?
1. Prologue through Chapter III

Author's Notes: This story is not for the faint of heart.  It involves scenes of torture, non-consenting events.  This is not NC-17 though.  That version is a long time from now to be released.  This story is pretty damn disturbing, in my opinion.  Don't read it unless you like deap thought, torture, and maybe a good story.  Chapter IV should be out soon, but don't hold your breath.  I'm not that reliable J.  Eventually, this story may deal with a relationship between two women, both consensual and not.  Be warned.

Disclaimer:  I own none of the characters herein.  They are property of K.A. Applegate and Scholastic Inc.

Existence

Blaire Ryan

          "Rachel!  Get out!  We can't take them all!" Rachel's fist intersected with the face of a human controller, making a resounding thump as his body impacted with the polyester-covered ground.  She heard Tobias's command crisply, but ignored it.

            Tobias was behind her, one of the few chairs found in their cheap motel room in his hands. He was using it to deflect blows from an overly large human man that grinned maliciously as he landed several punches on Tobias's body.  Tobias barely had breath to argue as he yelled, "Rachel!  I'm serious!  There will be more here in a second."

            Spinning around, Rachel's foot crossed behind Tobias's back and struck his opponent in the crotch.  As the brute lowered his hands to his crotch in pain, Tobias brought the body of the chair down on the back of the controller's skull.  The way it shattered was almost cartoonish, with splinters of wood exploding everywhere.  The unconscious body made a definite satisfying crunch as it landed boneless on the floor, not to wake for plenty of time.

            "There are only two of them, they can't be an advanced party.  Must have just stumbled on us, Tobias," Rachel said as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her newly soiled blouse.  "You're being paranoid.  Let's just both get out of here a little sooner than check-out time, okay?"  Rachel said and dazzled him with her Rachel-patented smile, reassuring him easily with just her soft glance.  

            "Alright.  You know, you did damn well again.  That guy didn't see your fist coming," he said gesturing toward the man she had taken out just moments before, "and I sure feel bad for that guy," Tobias pointed towards the huge man he'd brought down with the chair.  "His nuts are going to hurt when he wakes up."

            Smiling, Rachel placed a playful kiss on lips.  Pulling away, she sighed. "Well, I'd like to make yours feel the same pain in a different, funner way," she said naughtily, grinning, "but unfortunately…" Rachel trailed off, motioning to the controllers lying unconscious on the ground.  The room was a complete mess, and the two human-controllers weren't the only things to be wary of while walking across the forty-dollar a night room.  

            Nodding, "Damn.  Well," he said, opening the door for her like a gentlemen, "we'll be able to do it la-" Tobias's words were cut off as his body was lifted off it's feet and thrown across the room.  The metal spike that had propelled him, embedded in his left shoulder, chinked as it grasped its hold in the wooden paneling and support beams further inside the wall, suspending him three feet from the ground.  His groan of pain, as drug induced unconsciousness overcame him, made her realize exactly what was happening.  Oh, god.  Yeerks.  Tobias had been right.  It was an ambush.  Shit.  Shit.  Shit.  

            "Tobias!"  She screamed, running to his form, supported vertically only by the stainless steel stake that had been expertly aimed to be non-lethal.  "Oh my god!  Oh my god!" 

            Struggling to remove the spike from her lover's body, hands trembling in real fear, she realized what was about to happen.  She was going to be captured.  Tobias was going to be captured.  They'd be slaughtered like the others, and there was no way for her to stop them.  For all the times they'd escaped, everything they'd avoided, it was over.  And worse, she would lose him forever.

            "There is no hope Rachel dearest.  No hope," the voice was cold, harsh, and familiar to extremes Rachel had not felt in much too little time.  Every hair on her body stood on end, every nerve brought a shiver through her spine as the recognition settled in the pit of her stomach.  Spinning around, she faced her enemy.  The woman was beautiful now, her dark skin surrounded in red leather.  Her hair was long and straight, concealing her inner evil to all but those who knew the truth.  In her hand, she held a yeerk disabler.  Rachel closed her eyes then opened them again.  Horrified.

            "You'll have to kill us before I let you put a yeerk in our heads, I swear," Rachel's threat was meek, but sincere.  As the controller shook her head in disgust, Rachel's hand found the small knife in her jacket.  She brought it up to her neck.  "You try to move, I'll slice open my jugular.  Not even your technology can stop my death.  I'll be no good to you dead, yeerk."

            The time between her statement and the searing pain in her stomach was too brief to realize.  The knife fell from her fingers as she gasped, the pain so severe she could barely summon thoughts.  The spike had clung to her abdomen as it entered, tethering itself to her like a clawed hand inside her gut.  Spider webs broke across the wall behind her, meeting those that Tobias's stake had made.  Rachel's eyes grew heavy as she realized this.

            Walking over to the two broken Animorphs, slowly bleeding their lives away in the cheap room, the woman smiled. "Dear Rachel.  You have such foolish ideas.  I have much too large of plans for you to allow that foolishness."

            Rachel tried to gasp a sentence as she fell into unconsciousness, her insides haven been shredded open and anchored to a wall.  She only managed one word.  "Cassie…" 

~                                  ~                                  ~

            As Rachel's head fell, the sadistic smile upon Cassandra's beautiful lips increased.  Oh, it was coming into place.  Tapping her communications device, she signaled her support to enter the room.  Oh yes, it was just beginning.

Chapter I 

            It was delicious.  The entire situation was good enough to imbibe like fine Chartreuse.  

            It had all begun years ago, and it was over.  The bad things, the unentertaining things, they were finally over.  Now, the wonderful things she'd wanted all along would commence.

            It was quite funny, really.  Quite.  

            How entertaining, how very entertaining.

            Sub-Visser number four was insane.  Completely.  She had been since a day after she had taken the child specimen as her host.  

            Oatmeal, as it turned out, was not really the component that caused immortality, and insanity, in yeerks.  It was something else.  Something else that was common in medical supplies for the large quadrupeds, the horses.  And she was the only one who knew.

            Cassandra broke into giggles.  These thoughts always caused her to laugh, to giggle insanely, sometimes for hours on end.  It was only during the night, of course.  She would not show weakness to her superiors, or those bad, no, not bad, evil little inferiors that just couldn't wait to get her job.  They wanted to ruin her games.

            That was what it was.  All a game.  A gloriously entertaining game.  

            Now, she had the little friend she'd missed for oh so long.  Now the games could begin, and they would begin soon.  Soon soon soon soon soon.

            Cassandra's giggles could be heard in every part of the room.

~                                  ~                                  ~

            She had to escape.  She had to find some way to survive this, and get herself and Tobias free.  There was no option outside of it.

            Rachel knew this, very clearly, as she sat huddled in the metal box.  It was opaque, now, so nothing could be seen outside.  She knew where she was being taken, though.  It was terrifying, the entire prospect.  Rachel had survived so much.  Too much, to die now.

            Two years ago they ran.  They had no choice, Tobias and she.  What else could they do but run, after what happened.  

            Marco had died.  His death had been swift and painless, as he was vaporized instantly by a yeerk dracon.  Rachel had cried for days.

            Visser Three had tortured Ax in front of them, as they were forced to watch in bird morphs.  He was disemboweled, organ-by-organ, kept alive by his amazing Andalite resistance.  He screamed, begging to the makers to end his life, begging to be allowed to die.  He was not allowed.  Finally, as he was to perish, Visser Three let D'Nidian flesh worms devour him from the hindquarters to the face.  It took him ten minutes more to die.  Rachel had cried.

            Jake, fearless Jake.  It had been almost more horrible, his death.  He was caught, in human form.  He was taken to Visser Three after being beaten almost to death by a dozen human controllers, gang-raped: sodomized by each of them, forced to take them down his throat until he could no longer breathe and would pass out.  By the time he had reached the Visser, he no longer had a voice to scream.  He was crucified, as suggested by a controller who had been a catholic priest, after dozens of tortures, all from biblical history, had been inflicted on his shattered body.  Rachel could no longer cry.  

            They had taken off, Tobias and Rachel.  They were only 17, and yet had traveled through fifteen countries in under a week.  That was when the open war had begun.  

            It was funny how it happened.  Not at all like they expected.  They should have expected it, though, Rachel thought.

            The bombs started to go off.  Military bases, weapons armories, police headquarters, and finally, the Pentagon fell.  Similar explosions happened all over the world.  It was blamed on other countries, terrorist groups, and finally, the truth came out.  The yeerks started sending bug fighters over cities, drawing all militant humans out of their homes.  They would fire on the bug fighters with anything from handguns to Uzi's.  These humans were immediately immobilized and made into controllers.  They would be perfect shock troops.  It was realized that even though humans were small, weak, and had little endurance, they could be very useful.  Humans could carry compact weapons, and at first, could slip into militant bases unnoticed.  There were used like human terminators, slipping into camps and killing or stunning all those humans that could be useful.

            Slowly, humans became less and less able to defend themselves.  The NRA, the IRA, the Taliban and more had been hit first by the yeerks, the members easily taken for controllers, the others slaughtered.  Soon, humans no longer had control of their own lives.

            Things began to return to normal, strangely, and people began to have a sort of amnesia or blindness.  They ignored what was going on around them, and continued life as they had before the attacks.  Humans, they had survived for several thousand years with a written language, thousands of years before with predators that could use their bones as toothpicks, and they were going to keep surviving.  It was human nature.  

            It was fortunate that things returned to normal for Rachel and Tobias.  With the entire governments being controlled by Yeerks, they couldn't afford to stay in one place.  The last of the surviving humans with the ability to morph, they were valuable.  And being valuable, they had to keep moving.  It helped that they had a large chunk of money taken from a nearly destroyed bank.  They had found a sack of hundred dollar bills buried under the rubble, and had lived on it for nearly two years.  Not that it mattered anymore, Rachel thought now, they were about to be made controllers, or more probably, die.  Money wouldn't be an object.  

            Rachel had been on her knees, almost to the point of praying, when the transportation of the box stopped immediately.  She stumbled, falling forward and knocking her head against the wall of the ramonite.  Dazed, she could hear as the wall behind her slide away and let fresh air into the tiny cell.  Before she realized what was happening, she was grabbed by her hair and pulled backwards out of the box.  She felt an infinitely tight ring of metal wrap around her neck and heard a click.  Choking for breath, she tried to pull the ring off, to feel it mold to fit perfectly around her throat.

            Taking normal breaths, Rachel looked straight up.  Staring her in the face was the creature who brought her here.  "Cassie?" she choked.  If she was being put in another cell, was it the same as her former comrade in arms?

            The pain in her head was intense as the controller brought the toe of her boot across Rachel's face.  Stunning her and possibly cracking her jaw.  Rachel brought her long leg up and tried to kick the yeerk, her foot lancing straight towards the body's stomach.  It was futile.  The controller's boot deflected the blow easily, and as the leg came down, she placed another sharp kick in Rachel's side.

            "No no, little Rachel.  Pets shouldn't bite the hand that feeds them," Cassie kicked Rachel in the ribs again, and hearing a crack, she smiled.  "That is what happens when pets don't respect their owners."

            Rachel knew there was something very wrong in Cassie's voice.  This Yeerk was having the kind of fun Yeerks didn't have.  When Cassie started to giggle suddenly, her insanity was confirmed.  Rachel had seen this type of behavior before, though not this strange.  "You bitch!" She yelled at Cassie, forcing back the pain that rose in her newly tender torso as she spoke, "You are insane.  You are completely fucking insane!" Maybe if she got this yeerk to beat her to death, she would not be made a controller.  She could join Jake and Marco and Ax after death, and forget all about this.

            Cassandra didn't appreciate the words.  Reaching down, she hauled Rachel to her feet by her hair.  With her right hand, she slapped Rachel across the cheek.  "Naughty little girl!  I don't like that language!  You are going to have to be punished!" She dragged Rachel to the wall, the blonde woman clutching her side in pain and whimpering as her hair was being pulled from her head.  Cassie was too strong now, too strong for her weakened state.

            "Now!" Cassandra said as she slapped Rachel hard against the wall, snapping her wrists into the manacles and attaching the metal ring around Rachel's neck to the small lock imbedded in the wall.  "Now Pet, you are going to apologize to your master.  Otherwise," she tapped a few keys on her wrist-based-computer.  Rachel gasped as the ring tightened around her neck, and a small metal rod began pressing against her back.  "It will only get worse," she finished.

            "Fuck you!" Rachel said with the little breath she had.  Damn, it was painful.  She'd experienced pain before, though.  This was not new, she could handle it.

            Cassandra looked at her, surprise showing on her face, then another beautiful smile as she hit the tighten command again.  Rachel screamed, the rod at the base of her spine puncturing skin, the clamp gripping even more fiercely around her throat.  Cassandra slapped Rachel again, making her jerk in agony as the collar tightened more, and the rod pressed farther.  "Now!  What do you say pet?"

            Rachel was whimpering, "You'll have to kill me, Cassie!  I won't give you the satisfaction of-" she screamed louder than she could ever remember as she felt an electrical bolt run through the rod, through her spine, and out the collar.  It was like every nerve in her body began to hurt like nothing she'd felt before.  To burn.

            "My name is not Cassie!  You, a little bitch with no manners, will call me Cassandra!" she pressed the shock button again, twice the voltage.  Rachel's entire body went into mad convulsions, shaking and pulsing with the electric pain.  Cassandra did not release the button.  She knew Rachel could live for at least thirty seconds with that voltage.  

            Rachel's brain went blank, the agony would not stop.  She could not escape to anything but more pain.  Pain was at every end; pain was all that could exist.  Pain was her being.  It was electric, liquid, orgasmic, searing, and nothing could stop it but three words.  "I'm sorry, Cassandra."

            Sub-Visser Four watched as the blonde Animorph was able to squeak out an apology.  She consider just lowering the power and letting the bitch suffer for ten minutes with a voltage running through her, but decided against it.  She had more plans of playtime for today.  She  touched the pad and stopped the electricity, withdrew the small rod from the girl's back, and loosened the collar; Cassandra then began to giggle.  How fun this was becoming.  

            Rachel's body slumped to the floor unconscious as attachment was released.  Cassandra shook her head at that.  The girl's stamina was poor.  She would learn to last; she would learn to experience every searing agony.

Chapter II

            Rachel awoke with an explosive headache, her vision blurry and strained.  For a moment, she thought that the warm body she felt next to her was Tobias, his hard form comforting the horrors that they saw day after day.  It was when her vision became clear that she realized she was lying on the hard marble floor of officer quarter, inside a yeerk complex.  Adjusting herself slightly, she gained full comprehension of her situation.  Looking quickly to the body spooned around her back, she knew immediately who it was.  

            "Holy fuck," she whispered to herself.  This controller was insane, and there wasn't a doubt about it.  Well, she thought, that insanity was going to cost the girl her life. Cassandra had fallen asleep, nearly completely laying on top of Rachel, and that left her without defense.  

            Rachel thought immediately of the grizzly bear.  The animal would be able to tear the controller piece, by very bloody piece.  At one time, long ago, Rachel would have thought differently.  She would have felt pity for her best friend trapped inside of that mind.  Now, the only thought Rachel was capable of was revenge.  It would set her free, she reasoned to herself.  That would be effect enough.

            Concentrating, Rachel felt the power growing inside of her.  As the hair began to sprout, her damaged tissue healing instantly, pain began to explode around her body.  Her cells felt as though they were being set ablaze again. She screamed, and her body returned to normal.  The agony would not stop, though.  Every atom shrieked in resistance.  It was torment of an unbelievable level.  Throbbing, bursting.  And then, it stopped.

            Feeling Cassandra step up, and send a slamming kick into her back, Rachel's cries of pain stopped.  She would not let the controller bitch hear her cries, not any more than was preventable.  If the Yeerk could control an entire host body, such an unstable Yeerk like Sub-Visser Four at that, Rachel could make herself control her pain.  She would have to.

            "You are a baaaad little pet!" Cassandra sent another kick higher, causing Rachel to whimper as her collarbone nearly cracked.  "You disturbed my sleep!  I was having such a dream, too.  This human has so many naughty little fantasies locked away in here," she tapped her head casually.  Then, excitedly, "Oh, but what wonders she imagined for you.  I can't wait to try them."

            Pulling Rachel to her feet by her dirtied blonde hair, Cassandra began, "You poor little pets.  You must eat such atrocious morsels.  And so often!  That is why we Yeerkies are the masters of the whole galaxy.  We don't need to eat two times a day!" Rachel didn't respond, and got a sharp kick in the back of her leg for it.  "Don't ignore what I say little pet!  I hold your leash."

            Rachel didn't know what to say.  She came up with the first contrary thing that came to mind.  "We eat three times a day.  Not two."

            Twining her fingers in Rachel's hair, Cassandra yanked backwards, and Rachel came closest to screaming as she felt many strands tear away.  Putting her mouth to Rachel's ear, she whispered, "Not bad little pets like you.  You don't deserve three meals.  Maybe I'll start feeding you just one, because you are so naughty.  I'll teach you what it means to treat a master with respect," Cassandra giggled, thinking thoughts that made her quite happy, "No.  I think I feed you lots of meals, then you'll be bigger and have more of you to feel pain!"

            Rachel sighed as Cassandra released her hair and giggled some more.  She wasn't just insane; Cassandra was a child.  Rachel had met three year olds with less concentration problems.  And the suggestion that she could make her fat, how stupid, Rachel thought solemnly.  Her vanity almost made her smile.  Almost.

            Shoving Rachel toward the door, Cassandra grabbed ahold of the back latch of the collar.  Pulling it hard backwards to be closer to her face, she attached a small chain.  "I don't want my little pet running away now, do I?" Rachel did not respond, reeling from the pain of collar being tightened momentarily as the metal melded to the chain.  Cassandra smashed her fist against Rachel's ear, making her cry out in pain involuntarily.  "Do not ignore me!  When I ask a question, answer!" tapping her wrist-set controll pad, she tightened the collar so it would suppress easy breathing.  "Now, as soon as I've decided you are respecting me, I will let you have all your breath back!"  Pushing Rachel forward roughly, she gave the order to walk forward.

~                                  ~                                  ~

            Rachel did not eat much.  When she had reached the Yeerk cafeteria, she had so many bruises from Cassandra's directions; she had begun to lose her appetite.  It was after she was shoved into a seat that she felt her hunger nearly completely disappear.  

Cassandra sat across from her, in their section of booths reserved solely for high-ranking Sub-Vissers.  Rachel slowly took sips of the scalding soup, forcing it down her constricted throat with more than a little pain.  It was near pleasant, compared to how she had spent the rest of her waking hours; she was actually hoping it would continue the same as it was going.  It was thrust far from pleasant soon, though.  As she ate, she suddenly felt something touching her inner thighs.  As she tried to look down to see what it was, Cassandra's palm slapped across her face, causing her to jerk and pull against the leash, searing her neck more than before.

Cassandra did not relax her hold on the leash.  "Don't get distracted, Pet!  Eat your soup that I went to the trouble of bringing you here for," Rachel nodded, the little she could with the unyielding chain.

"Yes, Cassandra." She choked out, and finally the leash was loosened.

She returned to the soup, ignoring Cassandra's unbooted foot as it rubbed against her thighs casually.  Rachel did not make a motion to hint that she realized it was happening.  That was, until she felt the naked foot rub against her crotch.  

She gasped, and could not stop herself.  "What the hell are you doing?" Rachel's words were full of contempt, which was an absolute mistake.  She realized this as she said it, but did not feel regret.  This bitch was crossing a line.  Physical torture, she could understand that.  Touching her very personal areas for no obvious reason?  No.  Not acceptable.

Yanking hard on the leash, Cassandra watched as Rachel's face splashed into her soup.  "Bad little bitch pet!"  Rachel struggled to move her head out of the scalding liquid, for breath and relief from the burning sensation.  Cassandra did not release her from the grip for nearly a minute, when Rachel's breath began to run out.  "What did I say about respect Pet?"  Her voice was calm and sure, not a hint of a giggle or a bit of a tantrum.  It was pure reprimand.

Rachel, on the other hand, was desperately trying to wipe the broth from her face with a ragged sleeve, all the while choking to get a lungful of air through her constricted windpipe.  She could feel her skin blazing, second and third-degree burns forming on her face.  

Not hearing Rachel respond immediately, Cassandra pulled the leash again.  Again, Rachel struggled to free herself with no success.  Finally stopping all resistance, Rachel screamed.  The pain was too intense.

"That's better Pet," Cassandra said in a voice that attempted to be soothing as she let Rachel up.  

Reaching out, she stroked Rachel's hair softly.  After a few seconds, she tugged on several locks of the grimy, but beautiful, blonde hair.  "Now.  What do you have to say to your owner?"

The first words that came to her mind were Fuck You Bitch, but for the first time in her recent memory, she didn't say what she wanted.  "I am sorry Cassandra, I will respect-" Rachel gasped as a breeze blew across her face from Cassandra's very near mouth, enhancing the pain.  "You.  I promise," she finished.

Reaching forward, holding the leash tightly, Cassandra found her fingers running across the already blistering skin.  She giggled now, at Rachel's whimpers.  Seemingly making a decision, she tapped several keys into her wrist.  Rachel's breaths became normal again, her throat being soothed by full access to the muscles in her neck.  The collar was even looser, Rachel realized, than it had been since the beginning.

"Now, pet.  You have thirty seconds to morph into an animal, and I thoroughly suggest that you choose a human.  If, in thirty seconds, you are not reverting to your own form, I promise the pain you have experienced today will be little compared to what will come.  I am doing this only to allow you to heal those burns that mark your pretty little face.  You will regret any attempt you make to escape," Cassandra finished speaking and ran her fingernails deeply along Rachel's face.  Nearly screaming, Rachel calmed quickly.  Pain would stop, she thought repeatedly, if she just did this.

Rachel's features began to blur slightly, and her stature shortened.  She became a young, very attractive girl with dark red hair and unparalleled skin.  Cassandra had a memory of this girl, fifteen years old, a model.  Yes, she was part of the modeling program Rachel had joined.  A controller, the body was now being used to service the needs of top ranked Vissers, along with several dozen other "super-models" that had not been killed during the original attacks.  Cassandra did not question the choice of her pet, she rather enjoyed it.  Then, as soon as the form was to be completed, Rachel began to revert.  

Rachel's gorgeous form, clothed in a torn white jumpsuit that fit her curves completely, emerged out of the younger, and more naïve body of a woman that now was a purely sexual slave.  

Cassandra again stroked the face of her pet.  This time, though, Rachel actually felt comfort.  She did not know when Cassandra had touched her without inflicting pain, but it was something completely different for a change.  This was something to be enjoyed, against Rachel's better judgment.  Cassandra did not even make a move to retighten the collar.  She left it hanging comfortably as she ate her own soup.  Deciding she would probably not get another chance to eat this peacefully again, Rachel finished what was left of her bowl's contents in silence.  Though she never did feel comfortable about her situation, considering she was a captive and tortured slave, Rachel had a small bit of inner peace in this moment.

Cassandra finished her meal, and stared at Rachel.  She seemed to be considering something.  Slowly wiping a bit of broth off the corner of her own mouth, she continued to stare into Rachel's face.  Not daring to look upward, Rachel kept her eyes on the empty soup-bowl below her.

After ten minutes of staring, Rachel cautiously asked, "What is it, Mistress?" Rachel was horrified at herself.  She should not be accepting this so easily.  No, she should go kicking and screaming until Sub-Visser Four ended her life.  Then she could be free.  That would be honorable, at least.  

It would not happen though.  She could not stop herself from preserving her life.

Expecting another tighten command to the collar, Rachel was surprised at Cassandra's response.  "You are such a pretty pet.  Did you know that, Pet?" Rachel was not given a chance to respond, as Cassandra continued, "Of course you know.  So does your little boy.  He enjoyed how pretty you are, didn't he Pet?  He enjoyed all the prettiness about you," as she said it, Cassandra's foot wandered back to Rachel's crotch.  Shuddering, Rachel did not resist.  "I know he did.  I am going to enjoy you, too Pet.  You are going to enjoy me, too."

Rachel's face twisted in horror.  Oh, god.  This couldn't possibly mean what she thought.  There was no way.  She just wants to mutilate your tits and cunt, she told herself, not have you eat each other out.  Somehow, the idea of pain was much more appealing than the thought of hot, sweaty sex that the foot and language suggested.

This time, Cassandra's patience seemed to be at its end.  Kicking Rachel's leg hard, she told her to pay attention.  "Don't be a naughty pet today.  Tonight, other things sound like so much more fun.  Let's go now, we've had plenty."

Pulling on the leash hard, though not as hard as before, Cassandra led Rachel out of the cafeteria and back to the private residences of the pool.  

Originally, all yeerk Vissers and high ranking Sub-Vissers owned their own Blade and Stinger ships respectively, where they, and their crews, had quarters.  Later, about the time of Earth's invasion, the ranks of the Vissers and Sub-Vissers swelled.  More planets were being processed and invaded, more outposts being constructed, and command officials were needed.  Had the construction of capitol ships continued, their would have had to be entire departments on every planet just for blade ship construction, let alone strike ships like bug fighters.  So soon, only the most powerful and influential Vissers were allowed their own ships.  And the Visser One was given a much larger ship, but for tactical purposes only.  

That was when the quarters came into play, which was probably the beginning of the slavery of non-controlled humans.  There was a place to house them, and with Yeerks discovering the amazing intricacies of human sex, males and females became just as valuable for their sexual usefulness as for a controller.  And because of the five billion humans, with not even two hundred million yeerks, there were plenty to go around.  It was a privilege for only high-ranking yeerks of course.  Technicians and engineers, whom controlled the largest segment of humans, could not be trusted to keep slaves, they were notorious for forgetting to feed them.

These thoughts crossed Rachel's mind as she was shoved into the room.  "No playing with your owner's toys pet.  I just don't know what might happen to you if I come back and you've been naughty.  I have to go to work, so don't touch _anything_," Cassandra said, gesturing around the quarters.  There wasn't exactly anything Rachel could use to escape, but she knew she would try.

Grabbing Rachel by her shoulders this time, Cassandra brought her face into Rachel's.  Quickly, she planted a kiss on Rachel's lips, running her tongue around the outside of Rachel's lips.  Then, before Rachel could find the thoughts to respond, Cassandra pulled her closer and bit her on the lip until she drew blood.  

As Rachel yelled in shock and pain, Sub-Visser Four pushed her back onto her ass.  "Be good."

Cassandra left as a stunned Rachel sat on the ground very much confused.

Chapter III

Rachel had spent nearly two hours trying to find a way to escape.  She had gone through every one of Cassandra's things, and not found a single item to help her free herself.  The only things she had found were several sexual objects that she really didn't want to think about, especially since most were obviously for the use of two females.  At the same time.  Then, at the end of two hours, after searching, hitting her head against the wall in frustration, and more than one very painful attempts to break her collar off, she had given up.  Finding a rollout cot in Cassandra's bedroom she had leapt into it immediately.  Too many hours of stress, pain, and grieving had taken their toll on her energy.  She just needed to lose herself in Morpheus's grasp, and then could begin to try and escape again.

~                                  ~                                  ~

It was not an hour later when she awoke, finding a pair of strong hands massaging the taut muscles in her back.  Slowly, her eyes opened, not wanting to let her dream escape.  It was so beautiful; she couldn't bear to lose it.

~                                  ~                                  ~

The hills of Scotland had seemed to go on forever.  The lush green grasses spanned miles upon miles, ending only when they reached the shores of the many lochs covering the countryside.  The birds flew, the fish swam, and the six friends absorbed it all.  

A dark skinned girl hugged her tall and commanding boyfriend appreciatively.  Examining the beautiful stone attached to the golden band, she flexed her fingers again, and kissed the man.  I love you was visible on her lips before their lips met.

The couple next to them enjoyed the beautiful view from the porch of the quaint little lodge too.  The beautiful blonde-haired woman sitting lovingly on the man's lap as he played with her hair.  A look of love and devotion was planted upon her features, as she playfully ran her fingers through his hair, ruining the hold of the gel.  Grinning, his fingers found her stomach and tickled.  Laughing softly, the gazed back at the view.

Two men sat apart from the main group, one laughing at his joke as the other stared at him strangely, then also began to laugh.  The shorter on punched the other on the arm brotherly, then yelped as the other man's fist hit him in the same way.  Not so hard, he could be seen to say.  They too returned to looking out at the scene splayed out before them.  The short man said something loudly, and the group laughed together.

~                                  ~                                  ~

Rachel almost cried, as consciousness could no longer be denied.  It was the last day they had all spent together.  A trip to the United Kingdom to celebrate surviving to graduation and being able to go to college together.  It was the most enjoyment Rachel could remember.  

~                                  ~                                  ~

The yeerks had tracked them.  Tracked them down like animals, and let them get comfortable.  It was as he went on a hike that Marco was caught.  Insisting that he wanted to be able to go out and think, no one was there to help him.  As Marco was surrounded coming back down the trail, Ax saw it all from afar.  

Walking at his usual casual pace, Marco's hike had been slow and thoughtful, and he hadn't noticed the group of humans that followed him.  He'd been all over the hills and was definitely tired.  He couldn't wait to get back to the lodge and take a nice nap on the overstuffed sofa.  This trip was wonderful for the body and the mind.  He would remember it for the rest of his life, he realized.  As annoying as it was being with two couples that couldn't seem to stop fucking for ten minutes, the relaxation of the country was worth the noise.  No huge cities, no yeerks, just nice little Scotland.

The thought of how great it was to have no battles was on his mind as they surrounded him.  There were ten humans, four women and six men, all leveling dracon beams.  He tried to say something about not being useful dead, when they all fired.  He was gone in under a millisecond.

~                                  ~                                  ~

            All thoughts of the past stopped when Rachel's head finally cleared from the semiconscious state.  She was in Cassandra's torture chamber, and the insane controller was rubbing her back exquisitely.  What was the yeerk's problem?  She had been inflicting every pain available for twenty-four hours, and now she was giving me a massage,? she thought.  

            It was when she opened her eyes fully that she realized the truth.  Cassandra was not massaging her back!  The palms and fingers were large and masculine.  Strong and familiar in a way that little was in the world she knew.  It wasn't Cassandra.  It was Tobias!  Oh, god, thank god!  

            "Tobias!  You're here!  I was so afraid, I was scared for you!" She was babbling almost incoherently, tears nearly coming to her eyes as she embraced her lover.  It didn't even occur to her to consider why he was there, why Tobias was giving her a massage in the room of a Sub Visser.

            "Tobias is here, lover," she was too happy, she didn't even notice the strange title.  They had never used nicknames, even after especially good nights of passion, as they fell asleep in each other's arms, muttering each other's names.  If they didn't do it then, this was far from the appropriate time.  But after all she had been through, rational thought was not an option for Rachel right then.

            "Tobias, Tobias, I'm so glad you're here to save me," She was in tears now, dampening the silk shirt he wore with Armani pants, looking amazingly fresh.  

It was the clothes that gave Rachel the first inkling that something was wrong.  Even though they'd had money on the run, they could not afford those kinds of clothes on any day.  Plus, there had been no stores even carrying the brand where they'd been.  

Rachel tried to push these thoughts aside, but asked, "Tobias, how'd you get here?  How'd you know I was here so you could come for me?"

Knowing his game could be played not much further, he stepped back.  "Sorry ducks, I'm not here for you.  I'm here for me," he didn't try to stop Rachel as she began to shuffle back.  "See love, I was getting used to this nice new host at the time.  He's got good stuff for me.  Quite a load of DNA for me to choose from, humans, animals, insects, a dinosaur if I can get the scientists to unlock it for me, and an Andalite," He casually put out a hand and watched as it grew feathers, then reverted back to regular.  "Anyway, I'm going through all his shit and history, and what do I find right up there in his list of priorities?  A hot blonde who is a demon in bed.  I mean, how often do you find out that you have a non-controller fuck toy right under your nose."

Rachel began to really back up now.  No, god, please.  He was a controller.  The love of her life, her only anchor for survival was now her enemy.  And the look in his eyes, the tone with which he spoke showed no lies.  He was going to rape her.  She would not go willingly, if she had any breath left.  "Get away from me.  I'm not your property!" For the first time since she'd known the name, she wished for Cassandra to be there right then.  Torture, sexual suggestion, she could handle that from an absolute evil.  But the beautiful face of her love…  She couldn't handle that face to be staring at her as he pounded his body against hers.  No, no, no.  Maybe she could fight him.  He was only a head taller, seventy or eighty pounds heavier…  No God.  She knew there was no way to stop him, no matter what she did.  Especially not in her weakened state.

The thought sprang to her head.  She _wasn't_ his property!  He couldn't use her.  He couldn't do it without _her_ consent.  "You don't own me, you can't sleep with me.  You can't use me like your own little slave.  I'm Sub Visser Four's property!"

Tobias laughed, "Ah. _Sub _Visser Four.  Wouldn't want to offend someone with that rank.  Oh, wait, I forgot.  I forgot to tell you who I am, didn't I?  Well, you're going to have the honor spending the day servicing Visser Nineteen.  You should be full of warmth and patriotism, love."

"I swear to you Visser, if you touch me I will remove your balls.  If you remember, I have good grip," The threat was not supposed to sound suggestive.  It was not supposed to sound idle.  

It happened without warning.  Tobias raised his hand with a remote inside his palm.  Pressing the small green button, Rachel fell to the ground in agony.  It felt like someone was tearing her apart from the stomach out.  She screamed, and Tobias released her from the pain.  "You looked so surprised when I did that.  Obviously, Cassandra hasn't yet fully explored the buttons on her controls.  You see, that collar around your neck does more than just tighten, darling.  It has a connection directly into your brain stem.  It can transmit any type of pain you could ever imagine.  You think it will hurt having me pound into you?  Imagine a Hork Bajir," He pressed another button.

Clutching her thighs, Rachel screamed.  She felt as though her sex was being torn apart at the seems.  She was able to whisper "Stop, please just stop," as she rolled into a fetal position on the floor.  The pain did not end for another ten seconds, and those ten seconds felt like an eternity.  She lay on the floor sobbing.  Once the pain left, there was no trace of it, just the memory.  Cassandra had been merciful.  She had put Rachel through hell, that was certain, but… This was unimaginable pain, because it was not physical at all.  The pain just was, and nothing could soothe it.

"Now, ducks, you are going to be a good girl, and after I'm done, you can go back to wallowing in your pity," he pulled Rachel to her knees and tossed her on the bed.

Rachel wanted to be strong, she wanted to resist, but nothing she could do would stop the pain if he wanted to hurt her.  So, she just lay and sobbed.


	2. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Cassandra could not take it.She could not stand by, watching it happen idly.No, this was not happening to her toy.

The insane part of Cassandra wanted to sit silently, watch as Visser Nineteen played with her toy.She could learn a few things from him.He was so… brutal.He enjoyed the tears, the black roses of hate, the blood red stars of pain, that which made her emotional pleas so satisfying.Cassandra's insanity begged him to go on.The pain of the toy's mind was so equisite.

He finished, though, and every part of Cassandra that had watched him ravish her pet while feeling the hatred boil within her, the part of her that remembered what her yeerk once knew, that part wanted to impale him and leave the Visser to starve in the arctic wastelands, that part wanted him to die.Pet was _her_ property!She was Cassandra's kitten.How could he just come in and fuck her?

The smallest part of her, the slice of her mind that was responsible for her continued existence throughout the insanity, took control."Visser Nineteen.I was not aware you had found a replacement for your previous host.I see that form fits you well," Bloody fucking son of a bitch whore mother-fucker, "Has your sabatical in the pool been pleasant?"

Visser Nineteen grinned as he finished dressing his host."This form is very pleasing.It was aware of the existence of this little fuck toy here," the yeerk prodded the crying blonde woman on the bed, before casually walking towards the door. Wary of tripping on any of the items strewn about the ground from the Pet's struggle."I will return in due time to use her again, Sub Visser.Do keep her alive until then, will you?Ducks here is quite the entertainment," he opened the door and turned, losing every bit of humor from his voice, leaving only controlled agression, "But do not fuck with me, Sub Visser.I was banished to that dismal pool for three months without a host, you know exactly how my _sabatical_ was," and Visser Nineteen left the room.

As Rachel lay crying, watching the scene play out, she did not pay much more attention than necessary for her own survival.Cassandra was obviously angry, her eyes hard, her back rigid.Even through the tears Rachel could see that she was furious.Tobias was a sated, very satisfied Visser, at Cassandra's expense.Cassandra had seen at least five minutes of it.She did nothing, and could do nothing.A Visser was not to be interrupted.It caused Rachel to think, perhaps Cassandra really was angry for her?No, of course not.Cassandra was angry at a use of her property.She was angry at being the one not in control.She would never worry for Rachel's pain and misery.

Cassandra stormed to the side of the bed, "You little bitch!You've given your body to him!A body which belongs to me!How dare you, a pathetic little pet, receive the seed of a Visser?You are not worthy of the refuse of a gedd!"Cassandra's hand flew out, striking Rachel across the face with a viscious blow.

Had It been any other time in her life, Rachel would not have stood by.She would have been kicking and screaming until Cassandra decided she was not worth keeping around.It wouldn't have mattered the pain the little wrist computer could cause within her, as long as she maintaned what little control she had left.But now, having been raped by the one person she had left in the world, the only one she'd ever _had_ in body, mind, and soul, Rachel was shattered.Collapsing onto the bed, she said nothing. She made no motions to resist, or end Cassandra's torrent.

"Talk, you little bitch!" Screaming in rage, Cassandra pressed the first button accessible on her remote.

Rachel had not thought she had the energy left to scream, but when her skin began to sear, her blood to boil, her lips opened and the cries were ripped from her.Her legs flew out, lost in spasms of unknown hurt.

"Stupid little bitch Pet.You give yourself to _him_!You Visser fucking bitch!" Rachel heard nearly nothing of the rant, her body wracked with convulsions as her nerve endings received the knowledge of being burned alive, of flesh melting under fantastic heat.Her screams grew louder as Cassandra only increased the levels of pain.Pain of which Rachel had no protection, no recourse.

Casandra paced the room, every step being one of rage.Not only had the bitch fucked him, but in her quarters, in her sleeping room!Where every fantasy inside the now twisted mind of her host had taken place.

"Stop!Please!" Rachel managed to cry out, the pain had beeing going on for at least five minutes, but Cassandra ignored her as she continued to think.The screams only rose to more desperate levels.

It was as the yeerk, reeling in insane anger, ripped the fantasy from the mind of the long-mute former animal lover, that a smile began to form on Cassandra's face.

Walking to the twisting, churning, convulsing form of her Pet, Cassandra grabbed her beautiful face and wrenched her gaze to meet her own."Ask me for forgiveness, Pet.Beg Miss Casandra, and tell her what a naughty girl you've been."

As her body tremored, Rachel stopped her screaming, trying to form the words around the intense agony, "I… I'm so-" she twisted as another button was pushed, adding freezing knives into the sensation, but struggled to find the words, "I'm sorry Miss Casandra…" the scream that burst through was unaparallelled so far, "I was na- I was naughty."

It all stopped, the writhing, the knives, the burning, even Cassandra's choking hold on her face.

"Good," Cassandra murmered, smoothing the dirty hair around her Pet's face.

Rachel's body had been kept concious until now by the collar, but as the computer on Cassandra's wrist began to bleep, telling of it's wearer's physical levels, she was hit by the bleak train of unconciousness.She did not even feel Cassandra's fingers on her face, or the words, "That's a better pet.We'll have so much ahead of us."


End file.
